


pocked marked and painted in blood

by cptsuke



Series: 32 [2]
Category: The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptsuke/pseuds/cptsuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cougar. in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pocked marked and painted in blood

  
The walls are pocked marked and painted in blood. It's his handy work - shells and spent magazines lay scattered across the floor - and Cougar can't help but feel no surprise.  
  
The last shell ejects from his gun, it flies through the air as if in slow motion. Makes a dull _tink_ as it lands in sticky blood.  
  
Cougar throws the gun down, it clatters across the floor like the discarded _useless_ piece of metal it is. It could almost be considered a sign of surrender, only Cougar has the scariest motherfucking back-up piece in the fucking world.  
  
He's fucked up. Cougar knows this. His head droops on its own accord but he has still faith that he can lift two thin pieces of wire. Blood loss makes everything that's wrong with him seem less mortal.  
  
He picks up the wires, his hands don't work as well as he might've liked. But fuck it, he doesn't expect to fucking need them for much longer.  
  
  
Cougar thinks for a moment that he can see Jensen, still kneeling in front of him. The kid had been babbling and all but climbing the walls with emotion.   
  
Cougar wants to tell him he's sorry. Tell him it's okay, that it'll be alright. Fuck, maybe even tell him to live long and prosper.  
  
But he can't.   
  
Because Jensen's not here.  
  
In an ideal world he's been picked up and evacuated by the Sheik. The best Cougar can really hope for is that Jensen can at least get clear of the blast radius in time.

  
  
He doesn't know how long it's been since Jensen left. Can't tell how long he's been holding off the guards. Hell, doesn't even know if dawn has come yet.  
  
He leans back. He's tired and the screaming in his head seems to be rushing to a terrible fucking crescendo. One that'll end with a big fucking _bang_.  
  
" _D-Don't_." They stutter, as if somehow Cougar's mind is going to be swayed. As if they have any fucking right to plead for mercy now. As if there’s any other way this could possibly end.  
  
He breathes. Cougar feels like he's practiced this moment a thousand times, like maybe it's been at the end of any path he might've travelled all along.  
  
He looks one last time at the piping and hopes – _hopes -_ Jensen makes it out. Makes it out of all of this.  
  
Cougar breaths again, as deep as he can through lungs that gurgle with a hideous _wet_ noise.   
  
_Vaya con dios, angelitos_  
  
It’s a prayer, a hope, a goodbye and an apology. 

It's his last words.

 

Pushing the wires together is easiest thing he's done in five fucking years.


End file.
